Untitled plz help come up with one
by CountessLillith
Summary: Bella and Angela are changed after Victoria finds them in the meadow. Now it’s been close to 190 years give or take and Bella and Angela are living with the Volturi. But what happens when the Cullens come back into the picture? Can you say drama? BxE OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Two Friends

**Hey guys I'm Jennie this is my first story so go easy on me plz! Please review after your done reading. I welcome tips and suggestions and **_**constructive **_**criticism with open arms. Any who let's get on with the story shall we. Oh and I need help with a title for this story so if any ideas come to mind PM me or put them in your reviews PLZ!**

_**Summary: Bella and Angela are changed after Victoria finds them in the meadow. Now it's been close to 190 years give or take and Bella and Angela are living with the Volturi. But what happens when the Cullens come back into the picture? Can you say drama? BxE a little OOC-ness. T for a reason ppl Gah!**_

**Disclaimer: I wished upon a star that I was Stephanie Meyer but sadly it never came true, so I guess I own nothing. :'(**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Death of Two Friends

* * *

We had finally made it to the meadow where _he_ & I used to go. I couldn't believe it, it still had its beauty but it wasn't as beautiful because the one thing that mattered most was missing. _He_ was missing.

I was standing there, just remembering everything, when I suddenly broke down. I guess it was too much to handle. Thankfully Angela was with. She knew how hard it was on me & she helped calm me down most of the time.

"It'll be ok Bella you'll see. In time everything will get better" she said trying to soothe me. Amazingly enough it worked.

"Thank you Ang. You're right maybe it will in time."I said looking up at her.

That's when I noticed the shadow looming over us. When I looked up I could see a silhouette of what looked like a woman & then I heard her voice and was completely horrified at what I heard.

"Well hello Belle. Remember me?" She said

"V-Victoria." I said pure terror in my voice. I knew she could tell how scared I was by the smirk on her face. I also knew what she was here to do. She was here to kill me.

Realizing who else would die I couldn't bear the thought. Angela was going to die because of me. She would never see her parents again, Ben her boyfriend, none of her other friends. She would never see any of them again because of me. She was going to be killed by her worst nightmare. All because of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I see you brought a friend with you. This just makes it even more fun… for me anyways."

I could see the terror on Angela's face as she saw Victoria's dark black, meaning that she was hungry. In one swift and graceful movement she was at both of our necks. She bit Angela first making me watch as she killed my friend. When she was done with her she turned and smiled at me. I could just see the pleasure she was getting out of killing not only me but Angela as well.

I felt the burn of the venom cores through me as she slowly sucked the life out of me and the very last thing I saw was Edwards face with that angelic crooked smile of his and then nothing at all just black. Then Angela and I were dead.

Or so I thought.

**

* * *

**

Alrighty ppl review PLEASE and remember I welcome tips and suggestions and

_**constructive **_**criticism with open arms. NO bashing my stories plz, that would put my writing self-esteem at an all time low and we wouldn't want that now would we?**

**Jennie**


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefing

**Ok sooo sorry I haven't updated, my life has just been a little hectic not to mention that the first draft of this chapter I wrote was in pencil and all the words got so smudged I couldn't even make out a single letter! So now I write in pen lesson learned. I was going to try to get this out b4 the Twilight movie came out, which I saw opening day with a couple of friends and it was AWSOME minus all the screaming girls.**

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 2

_The Briefing_

I was sitting in my chamber listening to the song "Super Massive Black Hole" by the Muse and waiting for my computer to load, when all of a sudden my jewel on my fairy necklace started glowing, signaling that VCC, the Volturi Corps Core, was needed. I quickly rushed to the main hall to find Angela, Nya, Carson, and Marcello and Emmy all ready in there waiting for me.

"God took you long enough, 'B'." Carson said in a rather annoying voice.

"I'm here aren't I 'C'?" I said mimicking his poor attempt at rude humor, and giving him my most animalistic growl.

"Okay, Okay you two settle down we have an important matter of business to discuss." Aro said walking into the room. We did as we were told & waited for our mission briefing to start.

"So as you all know you have a mission starting tomorrow and you will also be attending school to." Aro said starting our briefing. I had to be the one to ask where we would be going by being careless and thinking out loud. As Aro turned to me I could tell I was not going to like his answer.

"You will be going back to America for this assignment. Washington. Forks, Washington to be more clear."

As he said Forks, Angela and I just froze because we knew we would have to face our past home sometime. Emmy who was sitting next to me just looked at me and started to snap her fingers in front of me to get my attention. It worked because she knew she got my attention when I reached up and grabbed her hand and threw it back to her very annoyed.

"Jeez Bells, why did you and Angela just zone out? It was like you guys were remembering something." Emmy said looking between Ang and me.

"It's because Forks, Washington is where we are from and a place we thought we would never have to return to." Angela said in a saddened voice. We had never told the rest where we were from, only Aro, Marcus and Caius knew of our origin.

"That's great then you can show us were everything is like the malls and all that!" Nya said with a little too much enthusiasm. I swear sometimes the girl was just like Alice in the enthusiasm and wardrobe departments. It was great having her around when you needed a pick me up, but she would often speak without thinking as she had just done.

"Nya, please calm yourself. Bella, Angela you don't have to go if you do not wish to return there." Aro said giving the ultimatum of skipping this mission. I looked across the table at Ang and I think she could tell that I was not skipping out on a mission just because I didn't want to go back someplace. Once she nodded her answer to me both of us said in unison "When do we leave!"

Nodding Aro said "Very well girls. You leave tonight. We have all you things already moved into a house, including your vehicles. But please make sure you keep your powers hidden since there is another coven there. Your smell – Bella are you alright?" He must have noticed my frozen expression because I heard nothing after another coven was living there. The only one I could think of where the Cullens. They can't be why we are being sent to Forks. What could have they done to make the Volturi send us after them?

"Bella, is something wrong? Bellaaaaaaa…hello anybody home in there?" Nya sang in my ear and shaking my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…Oh yeah what were you saying?"

"I was saying that anther coven was there and that your smell wouldn't be a problem since you all have the ability to smell human but different from when you were changed. With Angela's ability your eyes and identity won't be a problem either."Aro said finishing is thought.

"So what are we waiting for people lets go, go, go! Come on let's MOVE!!!"

"Jesus Christ Nya calm down or you're gonna cause a damn earthquake!" Marcello exclaimed while trying to rein in Nya and her power over the elements. As I watched that little scene unfold I could not help myself from laughing along with everyone else. When he tried to calm her down Nya was bouncing so much the room started to shake and Marcello had a hard time standing up and would keep falling on his ass. And I used to be the klutzy one, when I was human anyways.

"Alright that's enough laughing at my expense. Nya can you please for the love that is all sweet and holy in Volterra CALM THE HELL DOWN NOW!!!" Marcello said getting irritated.

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Oh man that was sooo Nya. A ball of pure energy one minute and completely obedient the next. But hey when she is your sister what can you do.

"Ok now that that little moment is over I still must tell you about your mission before you leave my children."Aro stated in his usual end of the briefing voice.

"Hey! Just because some of us act like children-cough- Nya-cough- Emmy-cough-doesn't mean we all are children. OW!! What the heck was that for?!" Carson said fake coughing Nya and Emmy's names into his hand. Unfortunately he was stupid enough to say that because he was sitting in between the two girls and received smacks from both of them, at the same time, on the back of his brown spiky haired head.

"Okay ignoring them, what's our mission Aro?" Angela said trying to ignore the little spat that was going on around us.

Aro seemed hesitant to tell us for some strange reason, which I mean is totally not like him, usually he will just come right out and say it, but now he seemed hesitant. Why was that? Finally after what felt like a minute or maybe even five minutes he told us.

"It's Virgil he's back and after the Cullens."

**OK I KNOW PEOPLE HATE CLIFFIES AND I HATE THEM TO IM SORRY I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT HERE. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!!! –**Runs away from a person with a dart gun-** NOW PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS TWILIGHT REVIEW!!! IT WILL MAKE ME SUPER, SUPER HAPPY AND ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE FASTER. TELL ME IF I SHOULD PUT A LIST OF EVERY ONES POWERS UP SO THAT WAY YOU GUYS WILL KNOW EVERYONE CAN DO OR PUT IT IN WHEN THEY ARRIVE IN AMERICA. AND NOW PLEEAASSEE HIT THAT BUTTTON!!!!!!!!!!**

**~JENNIE~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess what guys…I'M BAAAACK!! Idk how long my computer is going to corporate with me so I'm gonna try and get at least 2 chappies up. Ok if some of you didn't get my pm I sent out its b/c you haven't reviewed, so here it is****: **_Ok guys here's the deal. I just got done with my schools Color Guard try-outs [If you don't know what color guard is it's part of the band and it's like dance only with flags & weapons such as rifles and sabers{a sword for you who don't know}) and wait for it…wait for it… I MADE IT!! WOOT!! WOOT!! BRING ON THE BRUISES!! LOL! So I'm gonna have rigorous trainin'/practice all summer. I've already had three days of it, first two inside and one outside, so now almost my whole left side is sunburned (and I'm as white as the Cullens, no joke! My family actually calls a vampire too which is PRETTY sad & they're all tan.) Anyways back the A/N, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had computer probs. & school was been awful so yeah. However... Summer is finally here and that means possibly more updates. Yay! Ok so I will be back soon, bye! ~JENNIE~_

_P.S. I LOVE, LOVE THE REVIEWS Y'ALL GIVE ME KEEP THEM COMING AND I DO HAVE LIKE 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY WRITTEN, WHEN I UPDATE I'LL TRY AND PUT THE CHAPTER IN PLACE OF THIS A/N. OK NOW I'M DONE. BYE! ;p WAIT NO I'M NOT I'M SENDING THIS TO EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED IF MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME UPDATE SO IF U COULD TELL ANYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS THAT WOULD BE SO FRIGGIN' AWSOME!!! AND P.M. ME FOR ANYTHING. AND IF MY COMPUTER NEVER DECIDES TO WORK AGAIN I MIGHT JUST END UP P.M'IN ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THE NEW CHAPTERS. ~JENNIE~. _**Ok now I'm done on to the story. C:**

**Disclaimer: Wish I may, wish I might have ownership of the Cullens tonight. (Wishing… Wishing… Wishing…) Dangit all things still belong to SM :C.**

**Recap:**

"**Okay ignoring them, what's our mission Aro?" Angela said trying to ignore the little spat that was going on around us.**

**Aro seemed hesitant to tell us for some strange reason, which I mean is totally not like him, usually he will just come right out and say it, but now he seemed hesitant. Why was that? Finally after what felt like a minute or maybe even five minutes he told us.**

"**It's Virgil he's back and after the Cullens." **

**Chapter 3**

'Virgil is after the Cullens. No that can't be true. If he is they are in serious trouble.' I thought to myself. Virgil was a vampire who thought that all vampires who were "Vegetarians" were a disgrace to the vampire world and was bent on destroying all of them. He actually tried to destroy the Volturi because they supported our lifestyle. Luckily we were able to stop him, but he got away and went into hiding and as it turns out I guess he was trying figure out all the locations of the "Vegetarians". So far only two covens have been killed. What made things worse was that he killed them on his own proving he has become more powerful than he used to be. It has been about 30 years since then and now he's back and he's after the Cullens.

*~*~*~*

"Hey Bella, what are we going to do when we get back to forks? I mean the Cullens and all." Angela asked as we were walking back to our rooms together, since they were next to each other. "Truthfully Ang? I do not know what I would do if our identities became known to them without us actually wanting them to know. Plus I do not really know what I would do or say if I had to face him.

"Bells I know you still love him, and he still loves you, remember when he tried that little stunt to have the Volturi kill him?" Ang said trying to remind me of that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jane had brought him into the main hall and I was already on my way there with Angela when Alec ran into us and said that we might want to change our appearance for our guest. Angela looked at me, her brow raised and I shrugged. As Angela used her ever so wonderful ability to change the appearance of things, she gave me a sort of edgy hair cut turned my brown locks black with red highlights in it, a little higher pitched voice than my usual one and added a little extra height. As for herself she shortened her hair also giving it an edgy look and colored it blond with red bangs and made herself the same height as me._

_Looking at each other we noticed that we looked like twins with opposite hair color and style. As we approached the main hall Gianna asked us to wait there so she could ask Aro if he was ready for us. As she opened the door I could smell hints of honey and cinnamon wafting through the air and I groaned internally because it was so tantalizing, I just wanted to run in there and take it into me. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my somewhat trance. Realizing it was Angela's hand on my shoulder I relaxed and looked back at the huge double doors just as Gianna came out smiling at us. I gave her my most friendly smile as she walked towards us and said "You my go in now." Nodding we both walked into the room and bowed to our father, Aro._

"_Ah, here they are. This is Agent One," Aro said gesturing his hand to me. "And this is Agent Two." He continued gesturing his hand now to Angela. "Ladies please rise."_

_As we got up I couldn't believe whose face I was looking at. It was Edward and he looked like he was in pain almost. What in the name of sweet Volterra was he doing here of all places!_

"_As I was saying it will not be our decision Edward if you should die or not. It will be theirs." 'WHAT?! Wait, hold the phone! Edward wants to DIE! No he can't die and why does it have to be OUR choice whether he lives or dies.' I thought franticly as Aro left the room along with__Caius and Marcus. When the room had emptied and it was just Edward, Ang, and I, I turned to Edward and decided to ask why In God's name he would want to die. Using my ability to absorb powers and use them at my own free will, I absorbed Edwards's power to read minds so I could hear why it was that he wanted to die so much. What I heard shocked me._

_**(Inside Edward's head)**_

"_**Please just kill me. My Bella has died and I see no point in living if she is gone from this world. Why don't they just strike already? That one with the black hair, her mind is like my Bella's I can't read it nor can I read the blonds."**_

_I smirked at that statement and decided to start._

"_You just want to die because you think your mate is dead? Well sorry but we are not going to kill you. Reason being is because Bella is not dead." The shock on his face when I said my name was almost priceless._

"_Yes, I'm sorry but we cannot grant you wish." Angela said in her business like tone._

"_Wait how did you know I wanted to die because of Bella? And how do you know if she's alive? She went missing along with a friend of hers and they were both presumed dead! So how the heck can you even know?!" The way Edward was yelling at me just about killed me. He actually believed I was dead along with Angela. I made sure my face was composed enough so that it wouldn't show how hurt I was._

"_We know because one of our Agents here has the ability to sense and see who is being changed and what power they possess. And since I am an 'Absorber' I also possess that power and saw both her and her friend in turned into vampires. So there is no reason for us to kill you. Felix, could you escort our guest out and to the waiting room till the sun goes down." I said, telling him of my power and an Agent that didn't exist. When Felix appeared and started to usher Edward out, Edward quickly turned back and asked us a question I could not answer right away._

"_Wait; before I leave can you at least tell me where they are. I mean you saw it too, so you have to know where they are right. Please you have to tell me so I can find her." He pleaded coming to me and grabbing my hand. When he grabbed my hand I felt a sort of electric shock go through my hand. I wanted to pull it back, but I didn't._

"_You could try Canada. That's the last place I saw them. Of course that was about half a year ago so they might not even be there. That's all we can tell you but if you cannot find them and come back here wanting us to kill you again you will get the same answer you got today… NO. Now leave before we make you leave!" With that he let go of my hand and as soon as his hand was gone from mine I immediately wanted to go tell him who I was, but I just let him leave. After the sun had set and he had left Volterra I completely broke down in my room. Ang must have heard me and come into my room because all of a sudden I felt a pair of small, gentle arms wrap themselves around me and pull me in close to them._

"_Ang how could I do this to him? He thought I was dead and wanted to die himself, and then I tell him I not dead, get his hopes up, and then send him on a wild goose chase. What do you think he'll do when he's not able to find us? Oh God! He'll try to kill himself because we said we wouldn't!" I said starting to get hysterical._

"_Shh… shh… it's going to be okay. He won't try and kill himself. He loves you too much to give up on you. Trust me. Technically we didn't send him on a wild goose chase since we did live in Canada the first part of our lives as vamps." Ang said as she hugged me tighter and tried to cheer me up a little._

"_I hope you are right Angela… I'm okay now; you can go back to whatever you were doing before you came to check on me." I said getting up from the bed I was sitting on._

"_I guess we'll see how everything plays out won't we." _

_(END FLASHBACK.)_

**So this was basically a flashback chappie. Ok so I was going to say what their powers were when they arrived in the U.S. (that will be the next chappie) but I had to tell you what Bella's and Angela's were in order for this thing to work how I wanted it to but I will tell you the others in the next one. Ok I have to go now b/c my sis is being a brat and nagging me to get off. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee Review so I can know what you think and get everyone in America. I'll also put up pictures of everyone but not until like Wednesday or Thursday. Ok so hit that review button NOW!!!(please) C:**

**~JENNIE~**


End file.
